Low insertion force connectors (LIF) and zero insertion force connectors (ZIF) are well known in the industry. Many of these reduced insertion force connectors have similar design characteristics. Each connector has a housing with an opening in one side of the housing to allow for the insertion of the substrate. At the time of insertion, terminal members inside the housing have been displaced from the substrate opening, allowing the substrate to meet minimal resistance as it is inserted into the housing. After the substrate has been fully inserted the terminals are permitted to move back towards the opening causing contact portions of the terminal to be resiliently engaged with terminal pads on the substrate. This operation assures a secure connection but does little to guarantee a positive electrical connection.
Recently a few connectors have addressed this problem. These connectors allow the terminals to produce an incidental wipe as the terminals engage the terminal pads on the substrate. The wipe action that occurs in these type of connectors is an improvement over the original reduced insertion force connectors. However, the wipe action takes place when the terminals are not exerting maximum normal forces on the terminal pads. In fact, as the wipe action begins only minimal forces are being exerted by the terminals on the terminal pads. In many instances this incidental wipe action is not enough to allow the contact area of the terminal to penetrate the corrosive film or other impurities present on the terminal pads. Therefore, a positive electrical connection is still not guaranteed. The present invention is directed to the achievement of a connector which will allow reduced insertion force and guarantee that the wiping action will occur at maximum normal force, insuring a positive electrical connection.